Imitating art
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Colin nikdy neměl opustit Irsko. Všechno by bylo o tolik jednodušší, kdyby Bradleyho nikdy nepotkal. Merlin RPF, Colin/Bradley


Colin věděl už od začátku, že tu roli neměl brát.

Vlastně to ani nebylo kvůli té roli, ne doopravdy. Colin _zbožňoval_ Merlina. Merlin byl neuvěřitelně mocný, ale byl donucený to skrývat. Konal dříve, než přemýšlel, a občas se choval trochu jako idiot, ale vždycky se snažil dělat jen to, co podle něj bylo správné. Neubližoval úmyslně, i když mohl, dokonce ani když k tomu mohl mít důvod. Všechno, co dělal, dělal pro Artuše, ve slepé víře, že pokud k tomu mladý král dostane příležitost, bude z něj jednou ten nejlepší král, jakého by kdo mohl chtít.

Nebyl to Merlin, sám o sobě, s čím měl Colin problém. Nebyli to ostatní členové štábu, jistěže ne, všichni úžasní a talentovaní a možnost hrát společně s Richardem nebo Anthonym byla příležitost, v jakou se ještě před nedávnem jen sotva odvažoval doufat. Nebylo to ani to, že ho lidé na ulici najednou poznávali, dokonce ani to, že trávil většinu roku daleko od rodiny, v zemi, kde se mohl projít po ulici a nerozumět přitom nikomu ani slovo.

Ne, to jediné, s čím měl Colin problém, byl Bradley. Bradley, který byl příliš hlasitý a příliš neodbytný a který prvních pár měsíců poté, co se potkali, vytrvale předstíral, že nerozumí jeho přízvuku.

Colin nikdy nepoznal nikoho, jako byl Bradley. Jeho kolega byl zlatý všude, kde byl Colin bledý. Hlučný tam, kde byl Colin tichý, zdvořilý tam, kde Colin ironický, otevřený a přátelský tam, kde Colin rezervovaný. Byl pořád tam a pořád blízko, s tím svým trochu zvláštním smyslem pro humor. Nikdy se nenechal snadno odradit, když měl Colin špatnou náladu, nebo chtěl být chvíli sám, věčně po večerech v Colinově pokoji, vyrovnaný a stejně uvolněný, jako by byl ve své vlastní ložnici.

Co se týkalo jeho a Bradleyho, bylo všechno tak snadné, tak _přirozené_ , a Colin opravdu nikdy předtím neměl zájem o žádného muže, dokud se neobjevil Bradley a neoznámil mu, jeho oči zářivě modré a vlasy tak zlaté, že ani nemusel nosit korunu, aby vypadal jako mladý král, že mu nerozumí ani slovo. V očích měl smích a něco neuvěřitelně nevinného a Colin byl ztracený.

A oh, Colin opravdu nikdy neměl opustit Irsko. Všechno by bylo o tolik jednodušší, kdyby ho nikdy nepotkal, kdyby na něj nemusel pořád myslet. Kdyby nikdy nezískal tu roli a nemusel pořád dokola ze všech stran poslouchat, jestli jsou Artuš s Merlinem skutečně jenom přátelé. Nemusel by se dívat na Bradleyho, nemusel by s ním den za dnem trávit čas a předstírat přitom, že by nechtěl víc.

Protože Bradley vypadal jako dokonalý angličan. Protože mu cuchal vlasy, občas klepl kolenem o to jeho a někdy, zdánlivě bez důvodu, protože neměl problémy s tělesnou blízkostí, ho objal jednou paží kolem ramen a přitiskl si ho k boku, v polovičním objetí, ale také hrál fotbal a nikdy o nikom nemluvil jinak než v legraci. Protože byl pořád veselý a hlučný a pořád tak blízko a Colina svrběly prsty, jak se sám sebe snažil donutit nedotknout se ho jinak, než jen přátelsky.

Colin se nikdy, nikdy neměl pokoušet získat roli Merlina. Jeho život by byl o tolik jednodušší, kdyby zůstal doma. Nikdy neměl opustit svá malá divadla, doma v Irsku, nikdy se neměl snažit dostat se do celého toho velkého světa.

„Víš o tom, že vypadáš, jako bys ztratil své oblíbené ponožky?" ozval se Bradley najednou pobaveně jen kousek od něj, a Katie se hlasitě rozesmála.

Tolik ke slavné irské soudržnosti. Colin nechápal, jak si kdy vůbec mohl dělat nějaké naděje. Katie byla utajený zlosyn, který jen hledal způsob, jak se dobře pobavit, bez ohledu na to, na čí účet to bude.

Colin protočil oči a Bradley si pobaveně odfrkl. „No tak, Morgane, trochu se usměj," pobídl ho.

„Jasně, Bradley chce vidět, jak se _usmíváš_ ," podpořila ho Katie se smíchem a Colina jenom napadlo, jak je dobře, že tam s nimi není ještě Angel, protože ty dvě pohromadě byly absolutní zlo.

Bradley její slova ignoroval a zmateně se zamračil. „Ne, vážně, co to čteš tak hrozného?" Pohledem sklouzl ke knize, kterou měl Colin na klíně.

Což mimochodem vůbec nebyla špatná kniha. Spíš naopak. Protože Colin se dal v poslední době na klasiku a pan Heller opravdu nemohl za to, že má Colin plnou hlavu úplně jiných myšlenek, takže se nemůže soustředit a používá jeho knihu spíše jako něco, za čím se může na chvíli schovat.

Ve skutečnosti už asi půl hodiny neotočil ani stránku.

„Ale nic." Colin zaklapl knihu a povzdychl si.

Bradley natočil hlavu tak, že si téměř vykroutil krk, jen aby zahlédl název na titulní straně. „To se mi ulevilo. Bál jsem se, že čteš scénář."

Colin se zmateně zamračil.

Bradley pokrčil rameny. „Poslední dobou se vždycky tváříš strašně nespokojeně, když čteš scénář."

Colina napadlo, odkdy je Bradley vlastně tak podivně všímavý?

„To proto, že se mu nelíbí, jak jsou Merlin s Artušem napsaní." Katie se usmála. Ne, Katie se _zazubila_ , ten její nebezpečný výraz, mírně děsivý, pokud jste byli člen štábu, a absolutně neuvěřitelně hrůzu nahánějící, pokud jste byli Colin Morgan. Protože pokud se o Katie dalo něco říct, pak to, že opravdu _byla_ všímavá. A to, co zjistila, obvykle neměla problém použít. „Protože se mu nelíbí, co všechno fanoušci vidí v jejich vztahu, a na rozdíl od jiných lidí pořád ještě věří tomu, že za to můžou Juliani."

A Colin chtěl říct, že ne, to samozřejmě není pravda, vyvrátit to, než se toho Bradley chytne. Jen je unavený, protože se špatně vyspal, to je celý důvod, proč se mračí a nemůže se soustředit na čtení a možná v poslední době trochu míň mluví, nic víc, ale sotva stačil otevřít pusu, když mu Bradley skočil do řeči.

„No, tak na Artuše se stačí jenom podívat, že," prohodil, jeden koutek pobaveně obrácený nahoru, přestože jeho oči pro jednou zůstaly vážné. Pokrčil rameny. „Tak je zamilovaný do Merlina. A co?"

Katie za jeho zády souhlasně přikývla, ale Colin si toho sotva všiml.

Zmateně zamrkal. Nemohl pochopit, jak může Bradley o něčem takovém mluvit tak zlehka, jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. Jen dvě postavy s tisíciletou historií adaptací, král zamilovaný do svého sluhy – alespoň podle Bradleyho Jamese, který nikdy nevydržel být vážný na víc než dvě vteřiny – na nejznámějším britském televizním programu a v hlavním vysílacím čase.

„Tobě nevadí, že si všichni myslí, že je Artuš gay?"

Bradley se zatvářil překvapeně a Katie se mírně zamračila, i když se tentokrát zdržela komentáře. „Mělo by?"

Colin zkoumavě přejel pohledem jeho obličej. Bradley vypadal klidný, skoro pobavený, zcela vyrovnaný s tím, co vlastně řeší. Bradley neměl žádný problém s tím, že je Artuš Pendragon v jeho podání teplý jako šimpanz bonobo. Ne, Bradley se tím snad i bavil, tím svým prakticky neškodným, pokud se nepočítala Colinova duševní rovnováha, trochu šíleným způsobem.

„Děláš to naschvál, že jo?"

„No dovol?" Bradley se zatvářil dotčeně, ale Colin si byl jistý, že to jen hraje. „Artuš by nemohl být víc gay, ani kdybych se o to aktivně snažil. Nemohl by být víc gay, ani kdyby jezdil po Kamelotu na jednorožci a ještě u toho kadil _duhu_."

Colin naprázdno pootevřel pusu, příliš ohromený než aby se zmohl na slovo.

Bradley se poškrábal za krkem, napůl se ohlédl po Katie, jako by se chtěl ujistit, jestli tam pořád ještě je, a poprvé vypadal trochu nejistě. Aby to zakryl, narovnal se v ramenou a vyzývavě na něj zamrkal. „Vážně, Coline. Není to moje vina. Je tak prostě napsaný." Tlumeně se zasmál a začal vypočítávat. „Pořád jenom _Merline tohle_ a _Merline tamto_. Pokud už na někoho zírá, vždycky je to nějaký muž. Všechny ty jeho řeči o manželství z lásky, jen aby ho nikdo nenutil oženit se s nějakou moc hezkou princeznou." Pro větší efekt dokonce zvedl ruku a velice ostentativně odpočítával _na prstech_. „Nebo jsi měl někdy pocit, že by Artuš věnoval nějakou pozornost _kterékoli_ ze všech těch žen, které se kolem něj objevily?"

„Gwen?"

Bradley pochybovačně povytáhl obočí a nijak Colinův chabý pokus nekomentoval. „Jediné dva případy, kdy měl Artuš opravdu zájem o nějakou ženu, byly Sophia a Vivian, a to bylo jen proto, že byl pod vlivem magie. A všechna ty přepadení a bitvy, tolik adrenalinu, a s kým bude Artuš trávit veškerý svůj čas? Někde pryč, co nejdál od hradu, a se všemi těm žhavým rytíři."

Katie se široce usmála, zatímco Ruppert, který právě procházel okolo a pravděpodobně nezaslechl víc než jen ten poslední Bradleyho komentář, se narovnal v ramenou, jako by se pokoušel vypadat ještě o malinko vyšší, a hrdě zvedl bradu. Ve tváři se mu objevil sebejistý úsměv.

„A taky s Leonem," dodala Katie pobaveně.

„A s Leonem," zopakoval po ní Bradley souhlasně a Ruppert se ublíženě zamračil, zatěkal mezi nimi pohledem, a když zjistil, že se ho dokonce ani Colin nezastane, povzdychl si a zase se někam ztratil.

Colin protočil oči.

„Někdy si říkám," zamumlal Bradley najednou trochu nepřítomně, „jestli je Artuš opravdu zamilovaný do Merlina, nebo jestli jen –" Bradley se zarazil uprostřed věty a mírně se zamračil. Krátce potřásl hlavou a trochu nepřesvědčivě se na Colina usmál. „Promiň, musím jít, než se po mně začnou shánět." Aniž čekal na odpověď, otočil se na patě a zamířil pryč.

„Bradley –" pokusil se Colin ještě, ale Bradley se neotočil, jeho kroky dlouhé a překvapivě rychlé.

Katie jen pokrčila rameny.

„Promiň, nechtěl jsem mluvit před Katie," ozval se Bradleyho hlas hned za Colinovými zády o pár hodin později, a Colin se rychle otočil.

Bradley měl nohy překřížené v kotnících a jedním ramenem se opíral o stěnu, ruce zastrčené hluboko v kapsách kalhot. Bylo to bokem štábu, a Colin měl pocit, že se Bradley _schovává_. Jestli před Katie – jak by naznačovalo to, co před okamžikem řekl – nebo před někým jiným… Colin se zachvěl, když si uvědomil, že ať už se Bradley schovává před kýmkoli, pak před ním ne. Jeho kolega ho na svoji přítomnost vůbec nemusel upozorňovat, kdyby nechtěl, a Colin by si ani nevšiml, že kolem něj prošel.

„Vážně ti to tolik vadí? Že je Artuš zamilovaný do Merlina?" zeptal se Bradley jemně. Ale vypadal přitom překvapivě vážně a nepodíval se mu do očí. Naopak se kousl do rtu, a Colinovi se rozbušilo srdce, když to viděl.

Bradley byl nejistý, protože mu záleželo na Colinově názoru.

Pravdou bylo, že Colinovi ani tak nevadilo to, co si o jejich postavách myslí jejich fanoušci. Nebyl tak úzkoprsý, jak si zřejmě myslel Bradley. A Katie. A Angel. To, co ho znepokojovalo, byl fakt, že podle něj Merlin nebyl napsaný tak, jak ho tolik lidí vnímalo. Colina tedy rozhodně nenapadlo, že by mezi Artušem a Merlinem mělo být něco víc než jenom přátelství, nebo alespoň něco jednostranného, když četl scénáře k dřívějším epizodám. A pokud ho tak velká skupina fanoušků i přesto takhle opravdu _viděla_ , čeho přesně si to vlastně všímali? Do jaké míry v jeho postavě viděli Colinovy _vlastní_ city?

„Jak jsi to myslel?" zeptal se slabě.

Bradley k němu konečně zvedl oči.

Colin zaváhal, protože co když se Bradley jenom zasměje a řekne nějakou hloupost? Ale donutil se pokračovat. „Ta věta, kterou jsi předtím nedokončil. Jak jsi říkal, že si nejsi jistý, jestli je Artuš do Merlina doopravdy zamilovaný. Nedořekl jsi to."

Bradley dlouze vydechl. „Jo, já vím," zamumlal a pousmál se jeho směrem. Ramena mu klesla a on se trochu nahrbil, unavený. „Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli bys to chtěl slyšet."

„Slyšet co?" Colin udělal jeden pomalý, opatrný krok k němu.

„Coline," Bradley zakroutil hlavou, ale neubránil se úsměvu. „Copak celou tu dobu jenom _předstíráš_ , jak jsi chytrý?"

A oh, Colin se celou tu dobu ani neodvažoval doufat, že by k němu mohl Bradley něco cítit, ze všech lidí zrovna k němu. Skoro neměl odvahu na to třeba i jen pomyslet, protože kdyby na to myslel, začal by doufat a potom by byl zklamaný. Protože Bradleymu na něm nemohlo záležet tolik, jako Colinovi na něm. Bradley byl kamarádský ke všem okolo. Choval se k němu důvěrně, někdy až příliš, jenže podobným způsobem se choval i ke spoustě dalších lidí. Colina nikdy nenapadlo, že by v tom mohlo být něco víc. Bradley byl jako slunce, celý zlatý a hřejivý, a mohl mít kohokoli, koho by jen chtěl. Neexistoval důvod, proč by měl chtít zrovna Colina.

Colin dlouze vydechl. Prsty se mu roztřásly, ale nespustil z Bradleyho pohled. „Myslíš tím…" zamumlal slabě.

Bradley se odstrčil od stěny a pomalu k němu došel. „Ano," řekl jemně a usmál se na něj. Zlehka se dlaní dotkl Colinovy tváře. „Přesně to myslím."

Colin jeho ruku přikryl svou.


End file.
